BlackGabumon
|from=GabumonDigimon World: Next Order, Gabumon (Black): "Gabumon digivolved to a virus type." |to=BlackGarurumonDigimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackGaogamon |partner=Nakano Stripes |jacards= , , , , |s1=Gabumon |s2=Psychemon }} BlackGabumon is a Reptile Digimon. It seems its fur was made from collecting Garurumon virus type data. While a bit of a hooligan, strip it of its pelt and it becomes bashful and cowardly. Its true face is a secret.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. Attacks *'Petit Fire': Breathes out a small ball of flame. *'Little Horn': Attacks using a horn with the power of flames. * : Attacks using horns. *'Gabumon Shot': Emit a small blast from the mouth. *'Petite Fire' (Blue Fire) *'Ice Dash' (Black Ice) *'Skull Driller' Design BlackGabumon is a brown-eyed white-skinned lizard in a black pelt with white markings and black claws. A black horn protrudes at the top of its head and its belly is yellow with unusual white markings. In Digimon Rumble Arena 2, its pelt is dark purple instead of black, and its horn and claws/nails are white. Etymologies ;Gabumon (Black) (ガブモン（黒）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most Japanese and some American English''Digimon World Data Squad'' media. Some media leave out the "(Black)". *(Ja:) |がぶ頭}}. A Kabuki puppet whose face instantly changes from that of a timid maiden to a horned fiend with the pull of a string. *(Ja:) "}}. ;BlackGabumon (ブラックガブモン) Official romanization given by and used in some Japanese and American English media. *(En:) . *(Ja:) |がぶ頭}}. A Kabuki puppet whose face instantly changes from that of a timid maiden to a horned fiend with the pull of a string. Fiction Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackGabumon is an unlockable Digimon, capable of digivolving to BlackGarurumon. Digimon World Data Squad Gabumon (Black) is found in the Rage Cavern. can digivolve into Gabumon (Black) once 5 Nature Spirits and Nightmare Soldiers Digimon have been defeated. Gabumon (Black) is also required to unlock Agumon (Black), BlackGrowlmon, and Garurumon (Black). Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order Gabumon (Black) is a Dark Virus type Digimon and digivovles from Tsunomon and Tsumemon. It can digivolve into BlackGarurumon, Stingmon, Gururumon, and Saberdramon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gabumon (Black) is a Fire Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to BlackGarurumon, Vegiemon, Frigimon, and Reppamon. Its special attack is Little Horn and its support skill is Menace which has a 10% chance of stunning when attacking. In Complete Edition, Gabumon (Black) can also digivolve to Raremon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Gabumon (Black) is #028 and is a Fire Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to BlackGarurumon, Vegiemon, Frigimon, Reppamon, and Raremon. Its special attack is Little Horn and its support skill is Menace which has a 10% chance of stunning when attacking. Digimon Masters Gabumon (Black), previously named BlackGabumon, digivolves to Garurumon (Black). Digimon Links Gabumon (Black) is a Rookie and Blazing Digimon with standard 350 HP, ATK 473, DEF 450, S-ATK 503, S-DEF 450, SPD 81 stats and maximum level of 10, it is obtainable in "Rare Capture", "Release Anniversary Megafest Capture". Its signature skill is Little Horn. It digivolves from Tsunomon, and digivolves to Garurumon (Black), Vegiemon, Frigimon, or Reppamon. Digimon ReArise Gabumon (Black) digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Garurumon (Black). Notes and references